Broken Hearted Girl
by JadeHeartlock
Summary: Almost everyone wanted Lisanna more than Lucy except Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Romeo, Gray, Wendy, Evergreen, Mira (sometimes), Fried, Bixlow, and the exceeds. I was talking to Juvia, Wendy, and Levy, they are trying to get me to confess my feelings for Natsu. Natsu called me the Queen of Stars weak. I have a secret no one knows.


Broken Hearted

Lucy's pov:

Almost everyone has been with Lisanna except Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Romeo, Gray, Wendy, Evergreen, Mira (sometimes), Fried, Bixlow, and the exceeds. I was talking to Juvia, Wendy, and Levy, they are trying to get me to confess my feelings for Natsu. So I did, I went to Natsu and said "Natsu can I talk to you outside?" he nodded. We went out and I said "Natsu I really like you!" I said while blushing. "Sorry Lucy, but I love Lisanna not you, because your are weak, ugly, a replacement for Lisanna, you hide behind your spirits, and you hurt Lisanna, because you are hogging me up! I hate you!" he yelled in my face and punch me with his Iron fist of the fire dragon. I fell down with tears. I ran home. When I got home I cried and cried. I saw a flash of light and Loke, Taurus, and Scorpio. "Lucy..." Loke said to me. "Lucy-sama nakanaide (Don't cry)" Taurus said while he was on the ground. Scorpio just nodded. I giggled and said "Stop it you guys." They all stopped and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I giggled how they blushed and soon they disappear. I felt sad again I don't know if I can be happy since my ex-crush (Natsu) kicked me out and called my things I hate to be called. I felt something wet, I touched my cheeks I felt tears. Man, I am crying again. I thought. I am a cry baby. I really wish he didn't to that. I will get stronger to tell him that I am not WEAK! I got up and went to the bathroom for a bath. I need to make sure to teach him not to mess with his queen.  
After the bath~  
I felt so fresh. "Open the gate of the crab, I open thee, Cancer." I said. "Yes, ebi?" Cancer said "Can you fix my hair and clothes?" I asked. "Of course ebi." Cancer said. After he fixed me I gave him a him hug and he left. I felt sad since there is no one there for me. I went to the guild and people gave me glares. I ignored it and went to master's office. I knocked at his door. "Yes, come in." I heard master said. I went in. " Lucy why are you here?¨ He said  
Lucy: Master I wish to leave the guild.  
Master: WHAT! WHY!?  
Lucy: Everyone but you and the others that still talk to me ignored me and Natsu called me the Queen of stars weak. He does not know how to treat his queen.  
Master: Ok give me your hand, but when will you come back?  
Lucy: Soon but the council gave me a letter that I will have to train some people like Rufus, Minerva, Sting, Orga, Rogue of sabertooth and the people that didn't ignore me but Mira will stay here.  
Master: Ok.

As master removed the mark. I heard Erza say "What are sabers here for?" So they come early.  
I walked out and I saw my brother,Rufus, getting beat up. Horror cross me face.  
Lucy: STOP!  
Everyone stop to see me. I glared. Min-chan ran up to me. "LU-CHANNNNNNN!". I smiled  
Lucy: Hi Min-chan.  
Min-chan: Lu-chan... Rufus... he ...  
I nodded. I went to Rufus-nii.

Natsu: LUCY DON'T GO NEAR THIS BASTARD!  
I ignored him and went to my brother and tears fell.  
Lucy: Rufus-nii...  
Rufus: Lucy I am glad you are okay. *sad smile*

Lucy: NII-CHAN! *tears come out like a waterfall*  
Rufus: there there stop crying and worrying about your older brother.  
I nod. I look up and see every fairies' face shocked.

Lucy: What?  
Natsu: Luce what do you mean that saber is your brother?

Lucy: Don't call me that only team Lucky can and Laxus and his team. (team Lucky is: Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, the exceeds)

Natsu: BUT WE are your team!  
Gray: Shut it flame- boy! You and Erza kicked her out cause she was weak, ugly and etc. BUT your are wrong!  
Sting: Lucy-sama..  
Lucy: What Nova?  
Rogue: Are we going to?  
Lucy: Yes Raios.  
The dragon slayers but Natsu kneeled to their Queen.  
The dragon slayers but Natsu: Lucy-sama, our dragon queen please guide us to the path is right for us.

Natsu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS OUR QUEEN! She is a weakling!  
Gajeel: Shut up! BAKA!  
Natsu: What did you call me tin-head!  
Lucy: Gajeel don't.  
He nodded.

Lucy: Natsu Dragneel, son of the king of fire, Igneel, you treated your queen like trash you will pay!  
Natsu: How you are a weakling! Ha you are a weak, ugly, fat, mage that hides behind your magic!  
Tears... came like a waterfall.  
Lucy: Natsu...  
A roar came it was Igneel's roar of anger.  
Igneel: NATUS!  
Natus: Papa!  
Igneel: Don't touch me ever!  
Natus: WHY?  
Igneel: YOU hurt the queen of Stars you will pay!

Natsu: That weakling is no queen.

Lucy: Natsu goodbye forever.  
Natus: Like I care...  
Lucy: AND u will never see your father ever again until for father wants to.  
Natsu: NO!  
Team Lucky, Laxus and his team, and the sabertooth members went with me to my training grounds (the mansion).

Everyone saw Yuki (vampire knight)

Lucy: HI Yuik!

Yuki: HI! I miss you, everyone did.  
Lucy: Sorry.

Yuki: It is fine. Are this the new people or student and what class?

Lucy: Yes and night. Everyone this is my

.

.  
cousin.  
Everyone else: EH!  
Lucy: My mom is her aunt so yea.  
Soon Kaname came out.  
Kaname: LUCY!  
HE hugged her then lick her ear which Lucy didnt care.  
Kaname: Lucy don't leave me ever again.  
Lucy: Stop you have Yuki.  
Kaname: BUT she has Zero  
Lucy: Fine *Sigh*  
Soon Lucy said "We are having night class here."  
Levy: Why?  
Lucy: Cause in the morning class is humans. Night class are vampires and us.  
Levy: O.  
Lucy: Yup! :)


End file.
